brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Chat Moderators
Ok, I know this has been brought to the attention of many, but I am going to bring it up in a forum. There has been an excess amount of RfCM within the past few months, and practically every time, they fail. But what has mainly been getting on my nerves, is that there are more chat mods on chat then non-mods on chat half the time, and yet, we still promote more users to chat moderator! I may sound like a hypocrite, but hear me out. Imagine having more admins than normal users on a wiki, that's what chat feels like! I would gladly give up my chat moderator rights to put set a point and stop more chat moderator nominations. Sorry to all you people wh want chat moderator rights and have just nominated yourselves, but we already have way too many! Please, think about this and share your oppinion. -- 17:40, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Having more admins then other users would be quite nice, actually. ::But the problem with that, is that they won't be the cream of brickipedia like we'll expect and would undermine the administration rights. [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 17:47, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : Here's your central argument: "We have too many chat mods, and that's bad because having too many chat mods is like having too many admins." Can you give me a non-analogical reason for why too many chat mods is bad? FB100Z • talk • 17:45, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Cuz dey ebil bad stop da Ca$h Cow's fun. :::Wow, your out-of-place sense of humor is becoming like mine :D FB100Z • talk • 17:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::I have a reason, and this is why there have been so many nominations: When there are a lot of chat mods, the non-chat mods feel exluded, then they want thse rights. They nominate themselves when someone wont just give it to them. Then when one person gets it, all the others want it and they all nominate themselves. The point of being a chatmod is to keep the chat peaceful and kick the ones who stir up all the trouble. Why do we need so many? I can see what Cligra meant when he said that a lot of admins would be useful, but having a lot more chat mods in the chat room is like having twice as many security guards in one place as citizens. Do we really need all this? -- 17:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I have a huge list of people who don't deserve CM rights.. A lot of the recent requests are from people who've been here for about a month. This is getting REALLY out of hand. ::Glad someone sees what Im talking about. -- 18:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) * No, an ideal wiki is we're almost everyone is a mature sensible admin. There is no such thing as to many chat mod/ admin/ b crat . --Brick bobby - we need a CJC signal 18:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) * So, the problem is we have too many chat mods on chat chat modding? (I fail to see the issue at hand) ~ CJC 19:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ** Oh, and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrK5j68eCWk ~ CJC 19:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) *** I was just about to link to that after I saw it in a blog comment you posted :P 09:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *Per Cligra, having a wiki with more admins than users would be fantastic. We could still use more admins around here, with speedy deletion requests going days without being done and forums staying open way too long. Unfortunately, we don't have many good applicants either :/ I don't see the problem with lots of chat mods - they are just users who are trusted to kick when needed. 19:59, April 14, 2012 (UTC) * It doesn't matter whether you have the rights or not. As long as there's enough to cope. We don't need 100s, but it won't make that much of a difference. People just like to have power, although having the power won't make so much of a difference. (NHL and CM will know what I mean)